Lost Relative
by xscreamingsilence
Summary: her face burned,her palms formed heavy sweat, her tears were salty, but worse, her heart ached. it ached when she looked over at shane,michael and eve. This was it. she was leaving..forever?... summarysucks,claire&shane fic, please read&review.
1. anger

**Heyy guys! So this is SORT of a mix between twilight and Morganville vampires! But tbf, it's MOSTLY Morganville vampires, Jacob and that lot are introduced in a few chapters time, so, I hope you really enjoy it. **

**Amelie's POV{3****rd**** person}**

Her throne. Her orders. Her leaders. Her guards. Her leadership. Her town. Not their's. Them wolves were going to pay for wrecking it. And if they EVER came back, they'd hear of it. Animals. They put her to shame. With their strength and speed. She almost lost the town, until they ran. Until Oliver and Amelie combined. But even then it was a struggle, and they'd sworn they'd be back. And stronger then ever. But they hadn't come yet. It'd been three hundred years. Surely they'd have died out by now? But vampires still exist.. This town. Her Morganville, was proof.

She now clicked her fingers impatiently, a low growl rising from her throat.

'Oliver,' she gritted her teeth and spoke fluently. 'I know they're coming.' Oliver answered with a quick shake of his head.

'Amelie, there's not one of them foolish creatures in our town.'

'Let's remember who's town it is now.' Oliver flew back his chair and pinned Amelie up against the wall.

'They're not here. All the vampire's would FEEL them coming, we'd HEAR the howls, and they'd have staged attack by now. Face it, they're dead.'

'I feel it,' the glare in Amelie's eyes increased to full notch, turning dark. 'there's one, of … somewhat a relation to one in this town.' Amelie spoke brisk, as Oliver pulled his hat and long, dark coat off the peg.

'Remember Amelie, if you're going to be a founder, then run like a founder.' And with that he nodded and walked out, leaving Amelie glaring down at the table. She stood up, and dismissed her guards.

**Claire's POV {1****st**** Person} **

I don't even KNOW what's happening to me, I continue to kiss Shane, wrapping my arms around his neck, and a smile rises from, his lips, he wraps his arms round my waist and pulls me closer. As I continue to kiss him, stroking his back gently, he starts kissing my neck gently. I feel a sharp jolt inside me and pull away quickly.

'Shane!' I declare. Shane looks at me, confused and holds his hand up in surrender. My stomach starts churning and my head burns.

'what?..' Shane finally asks. I glare at him, feeling a swift wave of anger pass through me. This was strange.

'Nothing,' I whisper thinly, and he leans in to kiss me again, as I pull myself onto his lap, I rest my head on his shoulder.

'I love you Claire,' he whispers, I smile to myself, and whisper back: 'I love you too.' When eve enters the room, I pull back a little shocked. Her loud rock boots clasp loudly on the floor, and she's looking pale. I feel hate pass through. Me: hate.. For my best friend?

'Jeez, get a room guys,' she laughs, wiggling her hips as she walks.

'Nice ass Goth freak,' Shane grins, Eve wiggles her bum playfully. I know. I know they're just friends, but I can't help scowling.

'Shut it Mr. Macstabby,' her grin is huge as she reaches for coffee. I feel the burn in my stomach increase, and before too long, I can feel my heart pounding. I stand up pushing Eve slightly and growl ; 'Can you stop flirting with my boyfriend please?' Eve steps back slightly and stares at me, I start to shake, not knowing at all what's happening, when im so angry.

'Don't look at me like that!' I yell, moving closer towards her. As my hand is about to slap her cheek, Michael runs in an grabs us both, holding us apart. Shane just watches.

'Claire! CLAIRE! Calm down.. Eve didn't do anything…' The shaking consumes, and images start to flash in my head. Wolves. Sharp teeth. I feel my heart rate increase, and suddenly, for a split second, I know. I sprint out, full speed, slamming the door behind me, and run towards the Morganville woods, where I stand, in the middle of an unknown section, and shake more.

'Help,' I scream, feeling like im about to pass out, but before anybody runs. Im this.. Creature. My clothes tear off, as I pounce into the air, and land back on the ground on all fours. I cannot feel any emotion right now. I just feel confused. I advance further into the woods, and let my instincts take over, running wild and free.

When I stop, I have no idea where I am. But I close my eyes, nudging my huge head on a tree, and visualise, eventually, I change back. And soon, im a human again, but with so many differences. I stare down at my arms, that are tanned, massively. I feel like im on fire, and as I touched my left arm with my right hand, I feel that my skin is literally boiling. And In my animal form, I've just eaten a deer. My stomach churns slightly. But on the other hand, I lick my lips, laughing. Then, I realise that my clothes are gone. My first impression is; shit. Is anyone here? My second is; nah. Im fine. But I know I need to find out where I am, and what has happened to me. I pull out my phone & lay down on the floor, typing into good; half human half wolf. Several results come up, and I scroll through, until one catches my eye. In blue on the Google page, and underlined is: Mythical Beliefs, real or magical?.. -The Werewolf. And underneath the blue name, there is a description, but words that are highlighted, stand out, clear to my eyes. The word; Tanned. Warm. Boiling. Strong. Fast. I reluctantly open the page, knowing that I don't really WANT to know the results. An image of wolf sits right beside a paragraph of writing, I read through the paragraph; 'Werewolf's' are said to be a creature that used to exist centuries ago. And There is question of whether they STILL exist today. Half human. Half Wolf. Can these creatures exist? Yet, the human side has major changes, the wolf has more. The human side of the 'werewolf' would become tanned, strong, fast. And they'd feel an immense amount of heat at first, which would be got used to eventually. Their skin is said to be over 108 degrees. Upon phasing, the human would FORM into a werewolf. Their clothes would rip off, under the immense amount of pressure. But the question is, can creatures as.. Inventive as this really exist? …

I finish reading, my mouth curled up at the edges. Great. So I'm one of these. At least I know the basic details now.. I still have, no clue about myself though. I snarl in my throat. I am STILL unsure of where I am, but sense im somewhere in north Canada. That's weird. I got out of Morganville. If I wanted to, I could run right now. But even though im a wolf now, I can't let Shane find out. I just.. Can't. I stand up, set off into a run and phase, it'll be midnight when I arrive back, so I can sneak in the house, grab some pyjamas and relax. I've been away for a couple of days. But I know that no one can find out about this. Because Amelie WILL kick out any werewolfs.. This is crazy. 2days before today, I didn't even know werewolves existed. Now I am one. Great.


	2. Questions

**Hey guys, soo, here's chapter 2;D hope you like it xox. **

**Chapter 2- questions. **

Shane

I tensed when I felt a body climb into my bed that night, and still half asleep, I mumbled to myself and rolled over, into the body. Soft silky hair irritated my shoulder, I flicked it away, thinking I was dreaming. But as a groan escaped from the persons lip, I sighed, and sat up, the covers still over me. At first it took me a while, until the person mumbled; 'Shane?' in that soft tinkery voice. Claire.

'Claire?' I whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.

'Shane. Im sorry,' she laid her head back& closed her eyes, tears dripped down her face, I laid down slightly, leaning on my elbow and wiping the tears away with my free hand.

'what do you have to be sorry about?' I laughed. Now, even though I was tired, happy feeling washed over me. As I hugged into Claire, I felt so WARM.

'Claire.. You're boiling,' I eventually murmured, into her hair . And it wasn't a lie, she was boiling. But maybe it was just from sweat..?

'I um.. Yeah, it's cause I've been in my own bed, I got too warm!' she laughed, and hugged into me more. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She had that shaky tone in her voice, and she literally was boiling. She must have sensed this, because she moved away from me and looked up so that her eyes were aimed at mine.

'Shane. Everything's fine, im okay.' I nodded slowly.

Claire

His lips are soft on mine as he continues to kiss me, his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me close. I run my fingers through my hair. But even now, in this blissful state of mind, I can hear his heart beating, and im SCARED. I feel that he wonders where I've been. Hell, I wonder too. It took me a while to get back. Right now, my own heart is pounding too, and im confused. Mainly, of what I'll find out over the past few weeks. Also of what Shane would say if ever he found out I know one thing, im alone in this. Very alone. As Shane starts kissing my neck, I push him away slightly.

'Not tonight Shane,' I whisper. His eyes look tired, but they have a tiny sparkle in, his cheeks are flushed. Only I have ever seen Shane this way. When he's with me, and that makes me feel so special.

'Claire,' he closes his eyes. 'I wasn't going to.. Nothing was going anywhere.' I can tell he wants to, and I do too, but I'm too STRONG.. He leans in and kisses my cheeks, then lays back down again. I rest my head on his chest. He strokes my hair.

'I'm glad your back though Claire,' he says, and even in the dark, I can see his smile. 'We need to talk tomorrow though, with Michael and eve.'

'I know.' I agree.

'You should go to sleep, ' he whispers, his voice is gentle., and I agree with him. Im not tired, but I know if I fall asleep, I won't wake up until late. And it'll be nice, to have some thought to myself. I close my eyes, and let blackness form a blind over my vision.

Bliss. When I first wake up, I feel Bliss. It's 11:00 am, which means I've slept for 10 hours. I don't feel tired at all, and I pull myself out of bed, pulling on some jeans and a white blouse. Then, when im about to leave, I look down at my arms. They're tanned. And I have no clue what to do. I pull on a pale pink cardi. When I look in the mirror hung up in Shane's room , Tears form in my eyes. My hair is a glossier black, and my eyes are dark blue. You can tell, from miles away, that I've changed. Quickly, I brush mascara over my eyes, rub lipstick on my lips, and smack my lips together. Then I slowly walk downstairs.

Shane stares up at me, and gives me an approving smile.

'Claire bear!' eve screams, running up to me, and wrapping me in a tight hug. 'where the hell have you been?' Michael stood up, coughed in his throat and locked his eyes in mine.

'We all need to talk.' I close my eyes and sit down.

'Fine.' Shane takes a seat next to me and grabs my hand, I squeeze it gently.

'So where've you been?' Michael looks at me, the slight hint of strictness in his voice. I thought fast. Which I realised by now, A werewolf had the mind to do.

'I've been to my parent's house,' Right now, I was feeling the heat, as my cardi and jeans stuck to my skin like glue. I was sweating, but purely because of heat. It'd be hard to get used to this.

'For 3days?' Michael finally asked, rolling his eyes slightly. Eve began to nibble on her fingernails.

'It took me a while to get there..' I closed my eyes tightly, and felt Shane squeeze my hand, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

'They live just down the road Claire,' Michael sighed. 'Kay, so why are you so tanned?' Claire arms dropped by her side.

'I don't know.'

'you don't know? You don't just wake up with that Claire. You've been missing for 3days, you've come back with a killer tan, and you just LOOK different.' Michael's voice had reached a yell by the end. His pale skin had red rising over his cheeks, and his eyes were red.

'I don't know.' I answer again , truthfully.

'Oh leave of it Claire, answer. Properly.' I started shaking. Who was HE to question me?..

'Claire. You're the youngest, and the weakest. I need to know. Cause' if your going to just run of like that, then you can't stay in this house for long.' I felt tears well up in my eyes. Shane stands up now, letting go of my hand.

'Michael man, back off.'

'Why. She's not being truthful with me.' Now, I was seeing the vampire side of Michael, the angry side, which I rarely saw. It angered me, and I furiously swiped at the tears, standing up.

'Fine. If you don't want me here. Then I won't come back.' I chewed my lip and burst out crying, sprinting outside. I ran to the woods, like the first time, still shaking. And fully aware of the fact someone was following me.

**Okay guys, As I explained to someone in a message, Im soon to start my GCSE studying. Im 13, but I start them in a couple of months, which is when revision really gets hard, so at the moment I have A LOT of homework;{ I'd really like it if you could review, and HOPEFULLY chapter 3 might be up within a few days;) thanks!xoxo**

**-leah. **


End file.
